


The Empress And The Joker

by LazyChoco



Category: Persona 5
Genre: AUs, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Romance, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2018-11-13 11:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyChoco/pseuds/LazyChoco
Summary: Random fluffy drabbles and short one-shots and stories centering around Akira/Haru.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: There aren't many Akira/Haru fics. Haru feels overlooked out of all females in Persona 5. Also, this is my first persona fic and sorry if the characters are a bit OOC. I imagine Akira, by default, an aloof person, not really caring about much, but when he does care, he cares a lot. I hope you all enjoyed. Thanks to my beta Darth Azareal for checking over this chapter!

The sun had begun its descent toward the horizon and the bell rings, signaling the end of the day for Shujin Academy. Students were either heading directly home, doing after school activities or standing in the hallways gossiping the usual rumors being spread and, as most rumors are, being more and more exaggerated.

A soft grunt was heard in the small garden of the rooftop at Shujin Academy, then a loud thud of heavy bags hitting the ground, accompanied by a yelp of pain. Haru Okumura pushed the bag of soil off her feet, bending down to rub her injury. This wasn't the first time this happened to her, never making a big deal of it. But, it didn't mean she wasn't slightly agitated of her clumsiness.

 _Maybe I should lay the bags on the floor to prevent this from happening again,_ she thought.

"You alright Haru?" a quiet voice asked, startling her, despite knowing who the voice belonged to.

The auburn-haired girl turned to see Akira Kurusu standing behind her. The tall young man had his hand in his pocket, his dark gray eyes hidden behind glasses that bore into hers. The way his eyes seemed half lidded told her he was tired, but a warm smile came across his face when he saw her.

Her attention set on a ravishing milky pink camellia in a container in Akira's other hand. Haru quickly stood up in front of him, snapping out of her thoughts. She bowed and replied, "My apologies Akira-kun! Unfortunately, I pulled two bags of soil from the top shelf and one of them landed on my foot. Thankfully, nothing was spilled."

A chuckle escaped from Akira, walking around her to set the flowerpot down. "Be careful next time and wait for me. I didn't think you were so clumsy," he said, giving her a teasing wink, lifting one of the soil bags.

"N-not purposefully. My upper body strength does need improvement I suppose." she sheepishly answered with a slight chuckle, offering him help as she grabbed the other soil bag.

"Nah, you're good the way you are. It's kind of cute actually."

"I don't think so. Clumsiness is a poor habit of mine..." she said, taking another glance at the flower with a smile, "What's the beautiful camellia for? Adding it to the garden?"

Akira picked up the camellia and raised it to her. "For you."

"F-for me...? You grew this for me?" Haru stuttered, feeling her heart pound in excitement.

Akira rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and said, "Yes. Remember back in April I said I wanted to plant the camellia?" Haru nodded in confirmation as he continued, "Well, after learning how to grow one while working in the flower shop in Shibuya, I decided to grow one for you, as kind of a surprise." He said.

"K-Kurusu-kun..." Haru happily gasped, grabbing the flower. "How thoughtful of you! Thank you so much, I promise to take special care of it."

"You're welcome," Akira smiled, looking at his watch. "Since I don't have nothing to do, I'll help you for the time being if that's okay with you Okumura."

Haru beamed, "Oh, I don't mind at all! I appreciate it. I tried planting vegetables last time I was here but only managed to do half. Hopefully, we'll get it done today." she said, grabbing her apron.

When she turned around she found Akira's face dangerously close to her own. Before Haru had a chance to react, she blinked several times before he simply planted a kiss on her lips, making her cheeks practically glow with how intensely she blushed. Her eyes fluttered shut, feeling him wrap his arms around her waist as he kissed deepened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Here goes another writing piece for Akira/Haru lovers out there. And I thank the people who gave positive reviews on the first chapter and also agreeing that Haru is underrated! I feel more motivated to write more and might upload another this week. Enjoy! :D

"Haru?"

"Yes?"

"What's your favorite color?"

The clock had just struck midnight when Akira asked this question to Haru. They were currently occupied in Leblanc, only two candles lit on the table before them and two glasses of tea. A soft red blanket was wrapped around them as they cuddled together. Both teens were supposed to be in bed, but who would pass up the chance to be with their lover?

Since this was their first time being in a relationship, or at least a proper relationship in Haru's case, they were asking each other simple questions, learning more about one another. As long as they weren't getting too 'deep.' Starting with easy questions was what they were both comfortable with at the moment.

Like what Akira was doing now as he saw Haru's face turn red, clearly a bit embarrassed. Seeing Haru blush, Akira thought it made her look more adorable. Scratch that: cute. Even the way her complexion made it obvious was adorable.

"L-Lavender... because it represents beauty and femininity." she answered bashfully.

Akira wanted to kick himself for asking. Most people would think to ask a person their favorite color wasn't very romantic. But, to someone like Haru, who spent the most of her life sheltered and lonely, it was a romantic thing. Haru was nervous to answer because, in truth, it was an unusual color.

Anybody would've said purple. Lavender also was a plant, not a color. That's how she saw it at least. But thankfully, Akira knew what she meant. "Femininity huh? Seems like you're becoming more of a woman based on that response." he bluntly said.

Haru blushed again, burying her face into his chest. "Definitely. Also, I look beautiful in it."

"You always look beautiful Haru," Akira replied, giving her a kiss on her cheek, brushing his fingers through her clean, curly auburn hair as she giggled.

"Flattered." She said as she leaned into him.

He let out a tired yawn, feeling his eyelids growing heavier each second. He tried to remain awake as he gave her a smile. Akira wanted to go to sleep, but not yet. Spending time with Haru was the best thing that happened to him today. Haru glanced at the clock and she tapped on his shoulder.

"I think it's about time to head to bed. We don't want Boss to walk in on us in the morning and accuse us of inappropriate things." Haru advised, pulling on his arm as he groaned in protest.

"Do we have to? Five more minutes, please?"

Haru chuckled at how childish he was being. "Staying up all night isn't good for the skin. Plus, we _are_ cuddling together in bed."

"...meh, I guess you're right. Hopefully, Morgana doesn't disturb us." Akira replied, standing up as they began to gather up the tea cups and candles.

After they were done, Haru gave Akira a happy look and kissed him on the lips. "I love you Akira."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Sorry if this was short. I imagine Haru being the type to do Akira's hair, which shows more of her girly girl side. Maybe I'll make it an AU in later chapters with Akira having long hair. That would be cute. And the people in the reviews is right, Akira would go crazy for her hair :D
> 
> Have a good day and look out for another chapter shortly.

Akira loved his girlfriend Haru. From her svelte figure to her adorable laugh to the way she looked at him when they were alone. But if you were to ask him what he loved about her the most, he would answer without a seconds hesitation.

Her hair.

The way it caught the light, the way it puffed out around her head like a cloud, the way it felt when he ran his fingers through it. He adored her auburn hair, and that she took such great care of it. As they cuddled together on his bed he couldn't help but run his fingers through her silky locks, knowing that it also helped her relax as well.

Feeling him sniff her hair, Haru giggled in delight and turned to his gaze. "You've been doing that quite often." She pointed out.

Akira smirked and answered, "Oh and what is it?"

"For the past few days, you play with my hair," Haru said, tilting her head.

"Is that a problem Miss Okumura?" He asked, and she blushed. He knew it made her blush when he called her that so he took every opportunity to do it.

"N-not at all Akira-kun, I just find it funny." She said, her own hand coming up to run through his black hair.

"And why is that?" He responded, though he already knew the answer.

"Because I like your hair as much as you like mine." She said as she pulled herself up to kiss his cheek.

"Ah! I knew it."

Haru pulled herself more close to him, burying her head into his chest. "You thought about growing it out?"

Akira smiled and rubbed Haru's back. "I've thought about it a lot recently actually." He said.

Haru looked up at him. "You totally should! I want to try and style it, maybe we could dye it too if you want!" She said excitedly.

Akira laughed whole-heartedly, running his fingers through her hair gently. "You can, but I don't know about dying it though. I like my natural hair color."

Haru puffed her cheeks out at Akira's declaration, but this only made him laugh harder. He leaned down and kissed her, savoring the feel of her lips on his. When he pulled away he couldn't help but smile at her awestruck expression. "So when you style my hair, do you think you could make it look like yours?" He asked.

"Hmm... maybe it'll look good braided then," Haru said, giggling.

Akira smiled and kissed her again. "I would say I'll probably be as pretty as you but I don't think that's possible." He said, making Haru blush and bury her face in his chest again.

"Why do you have to say things like that?!" She shouted though he knew she loved it.

"Because I love you." He said, running his fingers through her hair again. Haru looked up at him and smiled brightly.

"I love you too Akira."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: After watching the Persona 5 Haru Romance dates, I decided to write my take on the ferris wheel scene. But I hope you enjoy nonetheless. Thanks to Darth Azareal for editing this chapter! I hope you all have a good day.

Haru smiled to herself as she and Akira walked through the amusement park, her arm wrapped around his. He'd invited her out on a date as he always did after exams and he'd gone all out, bringing her to the amusement park.

This was a good thing since Haru never had much experience being at an amusement park. She was enjoying herself. They played games, Akira winning her a giant pink teddy bear for her and eating delicious sushi. By the time it was evening, the sun was started to set as they made their way toward the exit.

Haru still had one thing she wanted to do. "Hey Akira?" She asked tentatively.

"What is it Haru?" He asked, his dark eyes meeting hers.

"Do you um, think we could get on the Ferris wheel before we leave?" She asked, pointing toward the wheel.

Akira smiled and took her hand in his. "Of course we can, it's not really a trip to an amusement park without a ride on the Ferris wheel anyway." He said as he led her by the hand to the ride. The operator helped them into the ride and Haru looked around excitedly, only for that to turn to fear as the car began to ascend.

She clutched onto Akira's arm, afraid to look out over the ever sinking horizon. Akira chuckled and held her, rubbing her back as he tried to calm her down. "It's okay Haru, you're completely safe." He said, planting a kiss on the top of her head.

"Oh...?" Haru awed as she gawked into the night sky, seeing the beaming light in the city. "This is amazing! I can see the whole view from up here!"

Akira smiled as he watched her stare out of the window, her excitement bordering on childlike manner. "Haven't you ever been on one of these before?" He asked.

Haru's expression dropped a little as she sat back down. "As surprising as it might sound, no. Only once when I was younger despite all the things I did at Disneyland" She said somberly.

"Hm. Good thing you get to experience it again," Akira assured, looking out into the view.

Haru smiled and stared out at the park below them, actually surprised at how expansive it was, her excitement from before returning full force. Feeling Akira grab her arm, he sat his cheek on top of her head and she could feel his eyes close. "You're too cute."

Everything was quiet as they enjoyed each other's presence.

Thier hands touched as they squeezed together. "I'm glad I could spend time with you today..." she whispered, feeling the ferries wheel come down. She then groaned softly in disappointment, "Good things always come to an end I suppose..."

They both felt the engine go down slowly. Akira smiled at her enthusiasm as she again pressed her face to the glass, no longer nervous about the ride as it gained altitude. When it reached its peak it again came to a stop.

"Akira this was incredible, thank you so much!" She said as she hugged him tightly. "I love you." She said, her eyes shot open when she realized she said it out loud.

The black haired young man ran his fingers through her hair before gently pulling her up so she was eye level with him. "Say it again..." He whispered, teasingly.

"I love you..." Haru repeated softly and kissed him, her fingers tangling in his hair as a simple kiss turned into a make out session that lasted until they again reached the bottom of the wheel, and the angry operator yelled at them.

Haru flushed red in utter embarrassment as Akira laughed half-heartedly.


	5. Chapter 5

Waves crash against the shore, the laughter of children and chatter of adults filling the air as the sun shines down on the beach. The Phantom Thieves had decided a day at the beach is much deserved. It's a much-needed respite if they are being honest. Yuusuke sits under an umbrella, notebook in hand as he draws whatever caught his fancy while Morgana snoozes quietly next to him.

Ryuji's trying to pick up girls and failing miserably while Ann, Futaba, and Makoto play in the water. That leaves Akira and Haru, who is standing in line at the snack bar, looking to buy something to help them beat the heat. Haru has on her lilac colored two-piece swimsuit as the girl let out a relaxed sigh.

She put a hand on her forehead to prevent the sunlight from coming in her eyes. Quickly glancing over at Akira, she finds the curly haired boy stared in awe at her, his face slightly pink as his mouth hanging open. Raising a curious eyebrow, Haru asks, "Something wrong Akira?" Akira looks at her, shaking his head as he smirked.

"Nothing at all. But I must say, you look great in your bikini." He complimented.

Haru blushes, not used to being complimented like that. "T-thank you Akira. You actually look nice as well." She says, doing her best to calm her racing heart. The line inches forward as more customers are served, and Haru's suddenly aware of more than Akira's eyes on here.

She moved a bit closer to him, wrapping her arms around his. "You okay Haru?"

"I am. I'm just so glad that we have to spend time at the beach today." Haru exclaims happily, viewing the ocean blue water. As the line moves, Haru thought about getting an ice cream for the both of them. "How about we get two cookies and cream ice cream. Cooling down our bodies are most important right now," she suggests.

Akira nods in agreement, "Yeah, I feel like I'm going to melt under the sun."

"Though as hot as you are I don't think the ice cream will help." He continues with a wink and getting a playful hit from Haru for his trouble.

"Flattery will get you nowhere Akira so watch it." She counters as they move forward in line and finally reaches the actual cashier, ordering their ice cream and heading back to the rest of the group.

They went back on the sweltering sand and sits together on both towels almost near Yusuke. Licking her ice cream around with her tongue, she savors the taste as she makes a squeal of delight. Akira's giving her astonished glances, seeing her tongue movements around the tasty treat.

Well, this is going to be a great day... Suddenly, a chill touches the tip of his nose and widened his eyes when Haru laughs. Within a second, she grabs his wrist and raises his arm to make the ice cream touch his nose. "Wha-?!"

"Got you Akira!~" Haru giggles, covering her hand with her mouth. "I got a bit carried away I-eep!"

Akira grins as he gently nudges Haru's arm so her ice cream hit her in the face, getting some on her cheek. "Akira!" She whines, her cheeks puffing out as she pouted. Akira merely laughs and leans in, licking her cheek clean.

When he pulls away and looks at her he saw her cheeks were bright pink, and she can't meet his eyes. He chuckles and wipes the ice cream from his nose with a fingertip, holding it out for Haru. She glances at it before taking his fingertip in her mouth, her tongue swirling around to get all of it. It's actually rather erotic.

 _'Too cute...'_  he thinks, smirking.

She smiles shyly at him, with love in her eyes and then goes back to finish her treat. They both scoot next to each other as she lay her head on his shoulder while he ran his other hand through her curly hair gently. She loved when he did that, it makes her feel at peace, relaxed, calm.

Despite it being such a nice day, she finds herself yawning under Akira ministrations. "Keep this up and I'll have to take a nap." She says as she yawns again, snuggling closer to him.

"I don't see that as a bad thing," Akira differs as he gently lay both of them back.

"Awwww~ Look at these two lovebirds~"

Both shot up at the sound of Ann's voice, blushing madly as their friends gather around them, with the exception of Yuusuke who has been there the whole time and is still drawing, though it was obvious the couple has become the subject of his latest piece.

Haru hung close by Akira and buries her face in his chest. "T-Takamaki-chan, Yusuke-kun please!~" She begs timidly, her face growing redder.

"Oh relax, it's all in good fun. Right, Akira?" She teases, looking at their leader with mischievous eyes.

"Can you two please hold still? I want to draw this moment of you two together. Your eyes are magnificent!" Yusuke orders, holding up his paint and brush.

Akira merely sighs, nodding in frustration as their friends laugh. Well, they are going to be pampered with an amount of teasing today...


End file.
